Nevereverland
by Dark Akuma-chan
Summary: Namun kalimat yang masuk dalam indra pendengarannya itu membuat Naruto menjatuhkan kaleng yang sedang dipegangnya. "Anda tenang saja, Tuan. Kali ini, aku akan membunuh Uchiha pengganggu itu."— Update! Chapter 2: Painful Past? SasufemNaru! Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting!

Halo semua!  
Akhirnya bisa bikin fic lagi! X3  
Yah! walaupun perjuangan bisa dibilang masih belum selesai, nyuri-nyuri waktu dikit boleh dong! XD #slaped

Yup, fic ini terinspirasi waktu saya belajar sambil dengerin lagunya ナノ [Nano] yang judulnya Nevereverland. :3  
Lagunya kereen deh. Mungkin udah ada yang pernah denger? :)

Oke...  
Semoga fic kali ini nggak mengecewakan. :D

_**So, enjoy your time~...**_

* * *

_Long ago, _

_inside a distant memory,_

_there is a voice that says,_

"_Do you believe a world of happy endings?"_

_..._

Membuka matanya, perlahan pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan _sprei_ berwarna putih polos itu meraih ponsel yang berada di atas dada bidangnya. Mengacak rambut hitamnya sekilas, ia kemudian melirik layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Menghentikan lagu yang sedang diputarnya, pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"_Happy ending_, huh?" gumamnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Menghela nafas, ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya, menarik tangan kanannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

"..._What the hell_."

* * *

**Nevereverland**

By: Dark Akuma-chan

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nevereverland song & lyrics © ナノ [Nano]

**Pairing:**

SasufemNaru

**Warning:**

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Chapter 1: Meeting!**

* * *

Suara langkah kaki yang tenang namun tegas terdengar di antara suara gesekan daun-daun dan burung yang berkicau. Dengan dua buah buket bunga _White Lily_ di tangannya, seorang gadis berjalan melewati batu-batu nisan yang berjejer rapi di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Beberapa helaian rambut pirang panjangnya pun bergerak seiring dengan hembusan angin dan langkah kakinya.

Berhenti di antara dua batu nisan, gadis itu meletakkan satu buket bunga di salah satu batu nisan yang ada di sebelah kanan tubuhnya. "Selamat pagi Kaasan," kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya dan meletakkan satu lagi buket bunga di batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. "Selamat pagi Tousan."

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya, tidak peduli jika celananya akan kotor karena tanah yang akan didudukinya.

"Seperti biasa, aku membawakan bunga untuk kalian," sang gadis tersenyum saat menatap batu nisan dengan ukiran nama 'Uzumaki Kushina' disana.

"Kali ini bunga kesukaan kaasan." ia beralih menatap batu nisan dengan ukiran nama 'Namikaze Minato'. "Aku akan membawakan kalian _Gladiolus_ bulan depan."

Angin kembali berhembus. Terlihat beberapa lembar daun yang melayang-layang di sekitar gadis itu, dan keadaan itu membuat hati sang gadis merasa damai.

Namun keadaan itu berubah setelah ia melihat jam tangan berwarna biru muda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ah! 1 jam lagi aku harus pergi kuliah."

Berdiri dari duduknya, gadis itu pun menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkan tanah yang menempel di beberapa sisi celana panjangnya.

"Aku pulang dulu," katanya. Tersenyum, ia menatap kedua batu nisan itu cukup lama. "Aku sayang kalian." ucap sang gadis lagi sebelum ia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Konoha _cemetery_.

~0~

"Aku pulang!" Ia menutup pintu pelan, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di lantai yang ukurannya lima belas sentimeter lebih tinggi dari pada lantai yang sedang dipijaknya.

"Selamat datang!" suara seseorang terdengar dari dalam dapur. "Naruto? Kau baru pulang dari _cementery_?" tanya sesosok pria yang saat ini sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu dapur, berusaha untuk mengintip.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir kali aku datang ke sana." ia melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. "Paman Iruka tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Kali ini giliran Iruka yang tersenyum. "Hari ini ada rapat, jadi aku akan berangkat jam sembilan nanti." ia meletakkan beberapa roti panggang dan telur yang baru saja selesai dimasaknya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke dalam dapur. "Hari ini hari pertamamu kuliah kan?"

Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di sana. "Iya, kuliah pagi."

Iruka kembali dengan segelas susu dan secangkir kopi di tangannya, kemudian ia pun meletakkan keduanya di atas meja. "Sebelum berangkat, kau harus sarapan dulu." ia menggeser sedikit kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil dua lembar roti panggang, mengolesi salah satu sisinya dengan sedikit mayonaise, kemudian ia meletakkan telur diatasnya dan menutupnya dengan roti panggang yang lain.

"Hey paman, aku ingin mencoba untuk kerja sampingan." Naruto mulai memakan roti isinya. "Aku tidak ingin terus menyusahkan paman, paling tidak aku bisa sedikit membantu."

"Tentu." Iruka mulai meminum kopi yang tadi dibuatnya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memutar-mutar sebuah pisau yang ada di atas meja. "...Aku baru memikirkannya hari ini."

Iruka terdiam. Matanya terlihat menerawang, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Naruto mengambil segelas susu yang ada di hadapannya dan meminumnya.

"Untuk hal itu, sepertinya aku harus menyesuaikannya dengan jam kuliahku."

Iruka sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." ucapnya. Iruka mengambil selembar roti panggang, kemudian menggigitnya sebagian. "Setelah aku mendapatkan informasi, aku akan memberitahumu secepatnya."

Senyuman lebar pun terukir di wajah Naruto. "Terimakasih paman." serunya.

"Ya-ya..." Iruka mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Sudah! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, aku akan mengantarmu hari ini."

Duduk tegak, Naruto langsung memberikan hormat, berlagak seperti seorang prajurit yang siap bertempur di medan perang.

"Siap kapten!"

~0~

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kuliah." Iruka menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depang gerbang Konoha University. "Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah selesai."

Naruto membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil Iruka, kemudian ia berjalan melewati bagian depan mobil dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kemudi.

Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar bisa melihat Iruka. "Ah! Tidak usah paman, aku naik kereta saja."

"Kau yakin."

"Sangat yakin." jawab sang gadis cepat. "Lagipula, paman pasti sibuk." tambahnya.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Bekerja sebagai seorang guru di sebuah sekolah sepertinya memang sedikit merepotkan.

Iruka menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk. "Sepertinya begitu, banyak hal yang harus diurus akhir-akhir ini."

"Kalau begitu hubungi aku jika paman pulang terlambat, biar nanti aku yang menyiapkan makan malam." ucap Naruto. Walaupun Iruka lebih sering memasak untuknya, sebenarnya Naruto juga bisa memasak makanan yang mudah seperti _chicken teriyaki_, _miso_, _omelet_ dan juga _tempura_.

Iruka pun mengangguk, kemudian ia melirik jam yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilnya. "Ah! Maaf Naruto, aku harus pergi." Ia kembali menyalakan mobil dan memasukkan gigi mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menginjak gas dan pergi menjauh.

Setelah mobil Iruka menghilang dari pengelihatannya, Naruto pun mulai berjalan memasuki universitas. Terlihat sudah ada beberapa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang sudah datang.

Ia melihat sekeliling dengan teliti, seperti tidak ingin melewatkan satupun hal yang bisa dilihat dengan kedua matanya.

_Hmm... Lumayan juga. Semuanya ditata dengan baik._

Cukup puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, gadis yang mengambil jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual itu pun mulai berjalan memasuki gedung universitas. Tujuannya kali ini adalah menemukan ruangan yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar nanti.

Sesekali ia bertanya saat ia mulai kehilangan arah. Sesekali juga ia tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang menyapa, bahkan melempar senyum kearahnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu siapa mereka semua.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto pun sampai di ruangan yang dicarinya.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Naruto mulai membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya itu pelan.

Diam...

Naruto hanya terdiam dan tetap berdiri di sana selama beberapa detik.

_Ternyata masih tidak ada orang..._

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap sekelompok orang yang sedang duduk di pojok belakang kelas.

Belum sempat bereaksi apa-apa, tiba-tiba salah seorang dari tiga orang itu menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan menyapanya.

"Hai!" serunya. Tersenyum, pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu pun berjalan mendekati Naruto. Namun sesaat setelah melihat Naruto dari dekat, tiba-tiba senyum pemuda itu berubah menjadi tatapan menyelidik.

Matanya tajam menatap Naruto dari wajah hingga kakinya. "Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu." ucapnya yakin. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Kau?"

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Kiba. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto baru saja ingin melepaskan tangannya, namun tiba-tiba Kiba menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke arah dua orang yang masih duduk di belakang kelas.

Usai menyeretnya, Kiba berdiri di belakang Naruto seraya memegang pundaknya, kemudian ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang terlihat sedikit sibuk menatap jari-jari tangannya. "Nah! Pria berkacamata itu adalah Shino, Aburame Shino."

Shino tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia hanya menatap Naruto sekilas dan mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian ia pun kembali sibuk menatap jari tangannya la—ah! Tunggu dulu! Apa itu seekor serangga?

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, dia seorang maniak serangga." bisik Kiba, seakan-akan ia bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

Shino langsung menatap Kiba tajam. Sepertinya ia mendengar ucapan Kiba, tapi itu percuma saja karena tatapan itu sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk Kiba.

"Baiklah," kali ini, Kiba menunjuk seorang gadis berambut panjang yang duduk tepat di samping Shino. "Gadis cantik yang disana itu adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung salah tingkah, wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan malu.

"K-Kiba!"

Shino menatap Hinata sejenak, sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap Kiba yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Hentikan itu Kiba. Kali ini kalau Hinata pingsan lagi, kau yang harus mengurusnya."

Melihat tingkah mereka bertiga itu tentu saja membuat Naruto tersenyum, dan Kiba yang melihat hal itu pun langsung nyengir senang.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah sekarang. "S-Shino! K-Kalian—"

_**KYAAAAA!**_

Mendengar teriakan itu, sontak mereka berempat pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipenuhi oleh kawanan gadis-gadis yang terlihat bersemangat, amat sangat bersemangat.

Kiba yang memang pada dasarnya sedikit temperamental itu pun mulai merasa kesal.

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak begitu?!" ia berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di depan Hinata dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Bikin sakit kepala saja!"

Hinata dan Shino berusaha menenangkan Kiba, sedangkan Naruto terus saja menatap kerumunan gadis-gadis yang terus saja berteriak itu.

_Mereka kenapa sih? Tidak jelas..._

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut hitam muncul dan berjalan di antara gadis-gadis yang entah mengapa berteriak semakin kencang itu, dan Naruto tentu saja terus menatapnya, berusaha memahami keadaan yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu.

Tanpa disadari, pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari itu pun berinisiatif untuk balik menatap pemuda itu tepat di kedua matanya.

Lama saling bertatapan, pemuda itu mendengus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling depan dekat jendela.

Pada saat itu juga, ruangan yang awalnya sepi pun menjadi ramai karena gadis gadis yang mengerumuni pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Naruto terus saja menatap pemuda itu, hingga akhirnya ia mendudukkan diri samping Kiba.

Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba pelan, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk sedikit mendekat ke arahnya. "Hey Kiba, dia itu siapa?" bisik Naruto.

Kiba menatap Naruto kaget. "Kau tidak tahu dia?" bisik Kiba. Namun saat melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, Kiba pun langsung menepuk dahinya.

"Itu hal yang langka, kau tahu." Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau semua gadis tahu siapa dia."

Naruto menatap Kiba tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Kiba menghela nafasnya. "Yah, kau bisa lihat dari wajahnya yang sedingin es batu itu. Entah mengapa, semua gadis menganggap sikapnya itu keren." kini Kiba menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kanannya. "Dia adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi, salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar yang ada di Jepang. Aku dengar-dengar juga, si Sasuke itu sudah mulai mengurus salah satu perusahaan yang ada di daerah ini."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Naruto menunjuk pemuda itu. "Dia?"

Kiba mengangguk lirih. "Ya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kabar itu benar atau tidak."

Mereka bedua sama-sama terdiam, hingga tiba-tiba Kiba mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekat lagi kearahnya. Lirih, ia pun berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto. "Kalau menurutku sih, dia itu terlalu banyak menyimpan misteri."

Naruto menatap Kiba bingung, sedangkan Kiba yang ditatap seperti itu pun akhirnya hanya bisa menaikkan bahunya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto kembali menatap pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

_Misteri, huh?_

~0~

Sebenarnya kuliah sudah selesai sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sudah banyak mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang pulang kerumah mereka masing masing, namun berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia ternyata masih berada di sana, berjalan-jalan santai mengelilingi universitas.

Seperti biasa, ia senang mengamati hal-hal baru yang ada di sekitarnya. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hal seperti itu ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa senang dan melupakan hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di taman yang ada di belakang perpustakaan. Saat menemukannya, ia tidak menyangkan kalau ada taman sebagus ini di tempat yang bisa dibilang sedikit tersembunyi itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di dekat pagar, namun Naruto mengurungkan niatnya saat tak sengaja ia melihat tanaman rimbun yang tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak sendiri. Awalnya ia beranggapan kalau itu hanyalah imajinasinya saja, namun anggapan itu pupus saat Naruto kembali melihat pohon itu bergerak. Untuk kali ini ia sempat beranggapan kalau hal itu disebabkan oleh hembusan angin, tapi—

_...Yang benar saja, aku tak merasakan angin sedikitpun!_

Merasa sedikit ragu, Naruto pun hanya bisa terdiam. Cukup lama ia menatap tanaman rimbun itu, hingga akhirnya Naruto pun menyadari ada sebuah genangan air bercampur tanah yang perlahan mengalir di bawah tanaman itu.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto hingga akhirnya ia sadar kalau ternyata genangan itu adalah darah.

Terkejut, Naruto pun segera berlari mendekati tanaman itu dan menyibak daun-daunnya.

"Astaga!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Past?

Merasa sedikit ragu, Naruto pun hanya bisa terdiam. Cukup lama ia menatap tanaman rimbun itu, hingga akhirnya Naruto pun menyadari ada sebuah genangan air bercampur tanah yang perlahan mengalir di bawah tanaman itu.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto hingga akhirnya ia sadar kalau ternyata genangan itu adalah darah.

Terkejut, Naruto pun segera berlari mendekati tanaman itu dan menyibak daun-daunnya.

"Astaga!"

* * *

**Nevereverland**

By: Dark Akuma-chan

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**

SasufemNaru

**Warning:**

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Chapter 2: **_**Painful Past?**_

* * *

"_Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi!"_

"_A-Aku takut..."_

"_Sasuke! Cepat! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"_

"_Niisan, rumah kita..."_

"_Kaasan?! Tousan?!"_

_..._

Sasuke tersentak, refleks ia pun segera membuka kedua matanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin terlihat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Jika kau melihatnya lebih teliti lagi, kau akan langsung tahu. Wajah yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu kini terlihat pucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Ia benci hal ini, hal yang membuat merasakan perasaan yang merepotkan. Perasaan yang selalu sukses membuatnya _insomnia _setiap malam.

Ia sudah berusaha mengatasinya selama enam tahun, dan sekarang hidupnya sudah cukup tenang karena tidak lagi mendapatkan mimpi itu selama lima tahun terakhir. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

Sasuke menarik tangan kirinya, kemudian meremas helaian rambut hitamnya singkat sebelum akhirnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

_Tch! Sial!_

Mengatur nafasnya yang berat, pemuda itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya, dan pada saat itu juga ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sasuke sempat meringis menahan sakit, namun walapun begitu ia masih tetap berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

Berhasil, ia kemudian membuka beberapa kancing teratas kemeja yang dipakainya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat perban yang melilit dadanya. Sebagian perban terlihat berwarna merah karena darah yang masih saja mengalir dari luka yang masih terbuka di dadanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Ia tidak mengerti, beberapa hari ini ia tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirinya, tapi bagaimana bisa ia mendapat luka separah ini?

Hn? tunggu dulu...

Ah! Ia ingat sekarang. Pria aneh itu. Pria bertopi _fedora_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, juga suara tembakan yang kelihatannya sukses melukai dirinya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Sasuke tahu, apa yang dilakukan pria itu melanggar hukum, tapi entahlah. Ia tidak mengenal pria itu, lagi pula mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti itu terlalu merepotkan untuknya. Hanya saja...

"_Kau tahu, saat itu kalian semua seharusnya sudah mati!"_

Entah kenapa, kalimat dingin yang diucapkan pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

Ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, emosi serta kebencian yang terpancar dari matanya itu memang dilayangkan untuknya. Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah... _Apa yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan?_

Sasuke terdiam, namun matanya terlihat menerawang. Sesekali ia juga terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Ngh... Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Nada suara yang lembut itu sukses membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, hingga matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar, menghembuskan angin pagi yang menyegarkan.

_Siapa dia?_

Gadis itu pun tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu. "Selamat pagi." ucapnya lagi.

Namun pemuda berambut hitam ini tetap terdiam, tapi dalam diamnya itu ia terus menatap intens si pirang, hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia dapat menilai seseorang hanya dengan melihat matanya. Karena hal itulah ia langsung tahu, jika orang yang mendekatinya itu memiliki motif tersembunyi yang tidak menguntungkan dirinya.

Tapi ia tidak merasakan hal itu di diri si pirang ini.

Akhirnya, masih tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya, Sasuke mengangguk dan bergumam lirih.

"Hn."

~0~

Si pirang sempat menguap, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Sepertinya itu karena semalam ia tidur dalam posisi duduk membungkuk dengan tangan yang digunakan sebagai bantal untuk menopang kepalanya.

Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menyeret kursi yang tadi didudukinya dan meletakkan tepat di samping ranjang Sasuke.

Si pirang mendudukkan dirinya disana. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kalau kau mau, aku akan panggilkan perawat untuk memeriksamu." tawarnya

Bukannya segera menjawab, lagi-lagi pemuda berambut hitam ini malah terdiam. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap si pirang cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia pun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau yakin? Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari, kau tahu itu." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

Dan akhirnya, mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Hening...

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin yang berhembus, juga daun-daun yang saling bergesekan satu sama lain.

Lama-kelamaan si pirang mulai tak tahan dengan keheningan di antara mereka, dan akhirnya ia pun kembali berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin sesuatu... mungkin?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menatap si pirang, Sasuke pun langsung menjawab. "Tidak."

Jawaban Sasuke yang singkat itu sempat membuat gadis bermata biru ini terdiam. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"Kau ini memang pendiam," si pirang berujar dengan wajah serius. "Atau sedang sariawan?"

Sontak Sasuke langsung menoleh dan menatap si pirang. Namun saat melihat ekspresi serius itu, ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan berucap lirih. "...Dobe."

Sepatah kata. Ya, hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut hitam ini, tapi sudah sukses membuat si pirang naik darah.

Kenal saja tidak, bisa-bisanya ia memanggil dirinya Dobe. Dasar tidak sopan!

Gadis itu pun melirik Sasuke tajam melalui sudut matanya, berusaha mengintimidasi pemuda bermata onyx itu. "Siapa yang kau panggil 'Dobe', hah?"

Masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya, pemuda itu pun balik menatap si pirang. "Kau." jawabnya singkat.

"Gah! Jangan memanggilku Dobe, Teme! Aku sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu tahu!"

Sasuke tertegun.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Gadis itu, baru saja memanggilnya Teme?

Entah disadari si pirang atau tidak, dia adalah gadis pertama, atau mungkin bisa dibilang orang pertama yang dengan lantang memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan yang paling penting, ia mengatakan hal itu tepat di hadapannya, di depan kedua matanya.

Mau tidak mau, hal itu membuat pemuda berambut hitam ini tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu pun tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Naruto," ia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Uzumaki Naruto! Kau harus ingat itu!"

Awalnya Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Naruto itu, tapi entah mengapa, tiba-tiba seulas senyum mengejek muncul di bibirnya.

"Dobe jauh lebih bagus." ujarnya santai.

Yah, sepertinya ada hal yang tidak dipahami pemuda ini. Mungkin ia tidak sadar dengan keadaan Naruto yang mati-matian menahan amarahnya, atau memang ia sengaja melakukan hal itu. Jika memang benar begitu, maka ia sukses besar.

"Argh! Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku Dobe, baka Teme!"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." pemuda berambut hitam ini pun tersenyum. Yah, senyum yang selalu sukses membuat setiap gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. "Dan aku akan tetap memanggilmu Dobe."

Namun sepertinya, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis berambut pirang ini. "Kau!" Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Ternyata ia masih tidak terima jika dirinya dipanggil Dobe.

"Che! Terserah kau saja, Mr. Teme!" serunya sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Selamat pagi!" seru Naruto lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sempat terdiam sambil memandangi pintu berwarna putih yang sudah tertutup rapat itu pun akhirnya mulai mengedarkan pandangannya.

Putih. Sejauh ini hanya warna itulah yang dapat dilihatnya. Lama-kelamaan, bau obat-obatan juga mulai masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Sepertinya ia memang sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Ia masih terus mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak di sana, di atas meja yang ada di samping kanan tubuhnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sempat menatap ponselnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Tidak lama setelah menyentuh layar ponselnya, Sasuke pun mulai menempelkan ponselnya itu di telinga kanannya.

Sasuke sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berbicara. "Kakashi, aku punya tugas untukmu..."

~0~

Terdiam.

Yah, hal inilah yang sedang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak. Seorang pria tak dikenal berambut silver yang menurutnya aneh ini tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, disaat seharusnya ia masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang hangat.

Sebenarnya ia ingin membiarkan pria itu, tapi seperti yang terlihat, ia malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Si pirang menyambutnya, bahkan menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Gadis ini pun mendudukkan dirinya, tepat di hadapan pria itu. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Naruto. Walau bagaimanapun, ia harus bersikap ramah pada tamu kan?

Pria berambut silver ini sempat menatap Naruto cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mulai berbicara. "Anda Uzumaki Naruto-san?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk lirih. "Panggil saja Naruto." ucapnya.

Pria itu pun kembali tersenyum di balik masker hitam yang dipakainya. "Perkenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi." ia kemudian mengambil sebuket bunga _white lily_, dan juga dua buah bingkisan yang ada di samping kursi yang didudukinya. "Saya kemari ingin berterimakasih karena nona sudah menolong Sasuke-sama." lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan barang-barang itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, seraya mengambil bunga dan bingkisan yang diberikan padanya. "Sasuke-sama?" ia kemudian terdiam, berusaha mengingat nama yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar itu. Dan perlahan, sesosok wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan namun menyebalkan itu pun muncul di pikirannya. "Maksudnya, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Pria bermasker ini pun mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena kebaikan nona, Sasuke-sama sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan sekarang." ucapnya lirih, dan pada saat itu Naruto baru menyadari, ada raut kelegaan yang tersirat di wajah pria ini.

Tanpa disadari, seulas senyum pun muncul di bibir Naruto. "Itu bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula, kita kan memang harus saling tolong menolong kan." ucapnya semangat. Namun kini, senyum di wajahnya itu tergantikan oleh wajah kesalnya. "Tapi, apa sifatnya memang menyebalkan seperti itu?"

Kakashi yang tidak mengerti maksud Naruto itu pun menatap Naruto bingung. "Maaf?"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang ini semakin kesal saat mengingat setiap kejadian di kamar bersama Sasuke kemarin. "Dia terus saja memanggilku Dobe. Bukankah itu tidak sopan, Kakashi-san?!" protes Naruto.

Kakashi terdiam seraya menatap Naruto yang masih saja menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya itu, memulai pertengkaran dengan gadis manis berambut pirang ini? Apa mereka masih membicarakan orang yang sama?

Namun pemikiran Kakashi itu tak berlangsung terlalu lama, karena pada akhirnya pria ini pun tersenyum. "Ia dulu adalah anak yang sangat manis dan ceria." namun perlahan, senyum diwajahnya itu mulai menghilang. "Sebelum bencana itu terjadi dan merubah kepribadiannya."

Kali ini ganti Naruto yang menatap Kakashi bingung. "Bencana?"

Kakashi mengangguk lemah. "Dulu saat Sasuke masih berumur delapan tahun, rumah keluarga Uchiha mengalami kebakaran yang sangat hebat." pria berambut silver ini pun menghembuskan nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya mulai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Semuanya habis terbakar, tidak ada yang tersisa. Tim pemadam kebakaran sudah berusaha sebisa mereka, tapi api baru bisa dipadamkan satu jam kemudian."

"Hal seperti itu... bagaimana bisa?"

"Sampai sekarang, penyebabnya masih belum jelas." Kakashi mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan itu sembari mengingat-ingat. "Api sudah terlanjur menjalar ke seluruh bagian rumah, angin kencang yang berhembus pada saat itu juga semakin memperburuk keadaan. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang mereka katakan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Apa mereka semua selamat?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ya, memastikan jika apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini tidaklah benar.

Kakashi hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. "Hanya Sasuke dan kakaknya, Itachi yang selamat. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya," ia terdiam sejenak. "Mereka meninggal pada saat itu juga."

Dan ternyata dugaannya itu benar.

Gadis berambut pirang ini kembali terdiam. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hampir saja tidak percaya, kalau ternyata pemuda menyebalkan yang sudah ia selamatkan itu memiliki masa lalu yang cukup pahit. Ya, masa lalu yang ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto, pria bermasker ini pun kembali berbicara. "Sejak saat itu Sasuke jadi pendiam. Ia juga sempat tidak mau bicara selama hampir satu tahun, bahkan pada Itachi yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri."

Dan sekali lagi, Kakashi tidak mendapat tanggapan dari gadis pirang yang masih terlihat duduk melamun dihadapannya ini.

Melihat hal itu ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, hingga akhirnya tak sengaja ia menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kakashi tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto yang masih terus saja melamun.

Dan ucapan Kakashi itu ternyata sukses membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Sudah mau pergi?" ia pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kakashi. "Aku bahkan belum membuatkan teh." ucapnya lagi.

Kakashi mengangguk lirih, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti Naruto yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. "Aku akan kemari lagi lain waktu." ucapnya.

Lalu, pria bermasker ini pun membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir manis di depan rumah Naruto. "Aku harap, kalian bisa menjadi teman baik." ucapnya sembari tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobil _porsche_ berwarna hitam yang tentu saja sempat mencuri perhatian beberapa orang yang berjalan melewati daerah itu.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat mobil yang perlahan pergi menjauh, sembari mengira-ngira maksud dari perkataan yang baru saja Kakashi ucapkan.

~0~

Bosan.

Saat ini, hal itulah yang dirasakan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Ia tahu benar, ia baru tiga hari berada di sini—setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan gadis berambut pirang yang ditemuinya kemarin. Tapi sunguh, sendirian seperti ini, ditambah kondisi yang membuatnya harus berbaring di ranjang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun benar-benar membuatnya bosan sekaligus kesal.

Memang ia tidak suka berada di dalam keramaian, tapi sendiri disini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun?

Ayolah! Setidaknya berikan ia beberapa jenis buku untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya ini.

Dan disaat kebosanan ini melandanya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali mengarah pada pria yang menembaknya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Yang jelas, ia tidak mengenalnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat, apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu atau tidak.

Mungkin ia teman Itachi. Tapi jika itu benar, Itachi pasti sudah mengenalkan mereka berdua—karena mau tidak mau, Sasuke sekarang sudah ikut menangani sebagian dari perusahaan yang dipimpin Itachi.

Tapi yang paling mengganggu pikirannya sekarang...

_Kenapa ia ingin semua keluarga Uchiha mati? _

Ya, pertanyaan itulah yang terus saja berputar di otaknya.

Semuanya masih terasa sangat buram. Yang ia ketahui sekarang, pria itu memiliki dendam yang sangat besar terhadap keluarganya. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang membuatnya berakhir seperti itu.

Dan ternyata, memikirkan hal merepotkan seperti ini sukses membuatnya merasa haus.

Melihat segelas air yang berada di atas meja di samping ranjangnya, Sasuke pun langsung berniat untuk mengambilnya. Tapi saat ia menggerakkan badannya, rasa sakit langsung saja menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

_Ck! Sial!_

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke berniat untuk kembali mengambilnya. Namun saat ia berusaha melakukan hal itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menjulur untuk meraih gelas itu.

"Kau seharusnya minta tolong kalau kau tidak bisa menjangkaunya." suara cempreng seseorang berhasil masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Suara cempreng yang ia tahu benar siapa pemiliknya.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap si pemilik suara itu. "Kau tidak lihat, aku sendiri Dobe." ucapnya sambil mengambil segelas air yang di sodorkan ke arahnya.

Senyuman manis yang awalnya bertengger di wajah Naruto itu pun langsung menghilang tak lama setelah ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Berani-beraninya kau masih memanggilku Dobe, Teme?!" pekiknya tak terima. Ia kemudian sebuket bunga _Aster_ beraneka warna yang tadi dibelinya dan meletakkannya di vas yang ada di atas meja dekat jendela.

Sasuke meminum setengah dari air yang ada di gelas yang dipegangnya. "Ada yang salah?"

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang datar tanpa menujukkan rasa bersalah itu pun sukses membuat Naruto semakin kesal. "Ugh! Dasar tidak sopan!" pekiknya lagi.

Dan mereka pun terdiam. Dalam tahap ini, Naruto sedang sibuk mengatasi perasaan kesalnya, sedangkan Sasuke, ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan seringaiannya di depan Naruto.

Setelah terdiam selama sepuluh menit, tiba-tiba Sasuke pun membuka pembicaraan. "Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukannya kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Seketika perasaan kesal Naruto pun hilang, berganti dengan perasaan terkejut yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya. "B-Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu." jawab Sasuke santai.

Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. "Ya, awalnya sih aku pikir begitu," namun tiba-tiba, ia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya. "Tapi aku berubah pikiran, lagipula kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurusmu saat ini."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Dobe."

"Yang benar?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas yang sedang dipegang Sasuke. "Mengambil air minum saja tidak bisa. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku." ujarnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan gelas itu di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Hn, terserah." jawabnya cuek.

Dan Naruto pun semakin memperlebar cengirannya, sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke— yang menurutnya pasrah itu.

Ia terus saja menatap Sasuke yang tidak mau balas menatap dirinya. Ah! Baru kali ini ia bisa menatap Sasuke sejelas ini. Ternyata ia memiliki kulit yang bisa dibilang pucat, juga hidung yang mancung. Ia juga memiliki alis yang cukup panjang. Tapi dari semua itu, ia sangat menyukai mata berwarna onyx itu, mata yang seakan-akan bisa menghipnotis setiap orang hanya dengan melihatnya.

Dan ia terus saja menatap Sasuke dalam diam, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." ucap Naruto sembari mengingat-ingat. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tetap terdiam, namun kini ia mulai balik menatap Naruto yang terus saja menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang." Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kau si '_Harem King'_ itu ternyata. Duh! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!" pekiknya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mendengar itu, urat kemarahan pun muncul di dahi Sasuke.

'_Harem King'? Apa-apaan si Dobe ini... _

Namun ia masih tetap berusaha untuk menjaga ekspresi datarnya. "Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Habis kau datang dengan segerombolan gadis yang mengelilingimu seperti itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku." ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian di kelas beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau ini ternyata dia." ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke sempat menatap Naruto dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang dan membuang muka. "Ternyata tidak hanya Dobe, tapi ingatanmu juga payah."

Dalam sekejap, cengiran yang sebelumnya bertengger di wajah Naruto itu pun menghilang. "Apa?! Lagipula untuk apa aku harus mengingatmu begitu, kenal saja baru kemarin!" pekiknya kesal.

Dan sekali lagi, gadis berambut pirang ini berhasil membuatnya tertegun.

Memang bukan hal yang aneh jika ada banyak orang— kebanyakan para gadis yang terus saja membuntutinya, bahkan sok akrab terhadapnya.

Intinya, para gadis yang membuntutinya itu berharap agar mereka bisa masuk dalam kehidupannya, entah hanya sebagai teman biasa, teman dekat, bahkan kekasih. Itu jelas karena ia terlahir dalam keluarga Uchiha yang memang selalu bisa mencuri perhatian semua orang dengan wajah dan kekayaan yang dimiliki.

Tapi dengan santainya, gadis dihadapannya ini seolah-olah berkata _'kau ini siapa?' _padanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, seulas senyum tipis— hampir tak terlihat muncul di wajah pemuda ini. "Benar-benar Dobe." gumam Sasuke lirih.

Namun ternyata, Naruto masih bisa mendengar gumaman Sasuke itu. "Kau... Gah! Terserah kau saja, aku mau beli makanan." ucap Naruto kesal seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu, ia sempat berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke. "Kau mau apa?" tawarnya.

Ya, sekesal-kesalnya ia pada pemuda ini, entah mengapa ia tetap ingin menemaninya. Setidaknya hal itulah yang sempat dipikirkannya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang kesini, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu dari mana pemikiran itu muncul.

"_Black coffee_, _steak_, sekantong tomat, permen karet rasa _mint_, dan teh hijau." jawab Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

Mendengar itu, sontak Naruto pun melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya. "Orang sakit dilarang minta macam-macam." ucapnya seraya menutup pintu dan perlahan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan, juga pasien dan perawat yang lalu-lalang di sepanjang koridor, Naruto akhirnya sampai di tempat penjual makanan. Berpikir kalau pemuda berambut hitam itu lapar, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli 2 bungkus _sushi_ dan _ramen_ instan.

Selesai, ia pun berniat untuk segera kembali ke kamar, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu saat melihat sebuah mesin penjual minuman yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dan akhirnya ia pun juga memutuskan membeli minuman untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke.

Meletakkan kantong belanjanya di lantai, Naruto pun mulai membuka dompet untuk mencari beberapa keping uang logam. Setelah menemukannya, ia kemudian memasukkan beberapa keping uang logam itu ke dalam mesin dan menekan tombol yang bertuliskan _orange juice_ dan _green tea_.

Tak lama, dua buah kaleng pun keluar dari mesin itu. Naruto mengambil satu-persatu kaleng itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas belanjanya. Dan pada saat yang sama, tak sengaja ia mendengar suara seseorang yang tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, karena memang pria ini sedikit berbisik saat berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di ponsel.

Namun saat akhirnya pria itu berbicara dengan nada normal, kalimat yang masuk dalam indra pendengarannya itu membuat Naruto menjatuhkan kaleng yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Anda tenang saja, Tuan. Kali ini, aku benar-benar akan membunuh Uchiha pengganggu itu."

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
